Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game
Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game é um jogo eletrônico baseado na série de televisão estadunidense Ben 10 Força Alienígena. O jogo foi lançado na América do Norte em 28 de Outubro de 2008, e Fevereiro de 2009 no Reino Unido. O jogador toma controle de Ben, Gwen e Kevin, assim como cinco das novas formas alienigenas de Ben para ajudar a derrotar o Soberano. A história se passa em torno dos Cavaleiros Eternos pegando tecnologia alienígena para construir uma máquina para o Soberano. Muitas das fases envolvem a obtenção de certos componentes antes que os Cavaleiros Eternos, DNAliens, e outros inimigos consigam e de quebra eles, com a ajuda de Gorvan, terão que achar Max que sumiu misteriosamente. No começo, os aliens de Ben têm um número pequeno de combos fracos e infetivos, mas depois de derrotar alguns inimigos, Ben abre mais poderes para seus aliens, mas diferente de Ben 10: Protector of Earth, o Controle Mestre não pode ser desbloqueado, então ele é limitado ao Chrono Cristal Boost. Combos de ataques poder ser desbloqueados coletando pontos Omnitrix. Power Boosts limitados ou invencibilidade podem ser coletados, assim como os bônus para deixar Omnitrix recarregar mais rápido. Os controles do Wii são escolhas do jogador através dos gestos, pressionamento de botão ou uma combinação de ambos. Há apenas 8 níveis no jogo (16 no Nintendo DS), mas todos os níveis tem um montante suficiente de jogabilidade envolvida e levam em torno de 30 minutos ou mais para serem concluídos. 'Aliens Jogáveis' 'Todas as Plataformas' *Fogo Selvagem *Enormossauro (Menos em sua forma gigante) 'Wii, PS2,PSP ' *Calafrio *Macaco-Aranha *Arraia-a-Jato 'DS' *Gosma *Eco *Cromático 'Códigos' Todos os Combos *Fogo Selvagem/Gwen/Kevin/Ben Todos os Aliens *Ben/Fogo Selvagem/Gwen/Calafrio Invencibilidade *Kevin/Calafrio/Fogo Selvagem/Kevin Level Lord *Gwen/Kevin/Calafrio/Gwen Gosma *Ben/Fogo Selvagem/Kevin/Calafrio OBS: Somente para PSP Chefes *Techadon (DS) *Dragão Robô *Vulkanus *KevinDNAlien (Depois volta a ser aliado) *Gorvan (Todos) *DNAlien Florauna (DS) *Comandante Soberano (Todos) 'Inimigos' *Cavaleiros Eternos *Cavaleiros Eternos com espadas *Cavaleiros Eternos com Lanças Laser's *Cavaleiros Eternos com Cavalos Eletrônicos *Cavaleiros Eternos Ninjas *Mineiros Taedenites *Mineiros Taedenites armados *Mineiros Taedenites armados com laser's *Xenocitas *DNAliens *DNAliens Necrofriggianos *DNAliens Polymorphos *DNAlien Vulpimancer *DNAlien Pyronite 'Níveis' *Estaleiro *Floresta Medieval *Área Militar *Cidade *Caverna *Fazenda *Nave Soberana *Instalações Soberana DS *Estaleiro (Chefe: Techadon Azul) *Área Militar (Chefe: Gorvan) *Floresta (Chefe: DNAlien Florauna) *Torre (Chefe: Comandante Soberano) Curiosidades Esse é o 2º jogo de Ben 10 a ter uma modificação entre PSP,WII,PS2 e DS (O DS é diferente). O Enormossauro crescido parece o enormossauro normal com espinhos (mas é so pra ver ele melhor Arraia-a-aJato tem o mesmo poder de Xlr8 no jogo de aparecer um circulo e o alien passar rapidinho por onde o círculo passou. Esse foi o unico jogo em que se pode jogar com Gwen e Kevin Galeria Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-ps2.jpg Dnalien 15.jpg Dnaliens 123.jpg download13.jpg download (3).jpg|Eco na versão Ds download (4).jpg images (40).jpg images (41).jpg images (42).jpg images (43).jpg Gorvan game.PNG Ben 10 alien force the game profilelarge.jpg Ben 10 alien force 358358.jpg Ben 10 PS2 4.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-20090204115616587 640w.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-20090204001826446 640w.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-20081107084114276-000.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-20081107082008980.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-20081107080627064 640w.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-ps2-capa.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-ps2-gameplay.jpg S 0.jpg S1ea7c4f5707076ed55afde0c97018eff.jpg Bentenalienforce54.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-ds-27 jpg 175x175 q85.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-ds-27.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-ds-26 jpg 175x175 q85.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-ds-26.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-ds-24 jpg 175x175 q85.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-nintendo-ds-048.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-nintendo-ds-044.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-nintendo-ds-039.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-nintendo-ds-038.jpg Ben10AlienInline 1226466309.jpg Ben-10-alien-force---nds.jpg 51VFatnE2PL. SS350 .jpg 51RLW+4K5GL. SS350 .jpg . Categoria:Jogos de Videogame Categoria:Jogos Ben 10 Força Alienígina Categoria:Jogos Ben 10 Categoria:Jogos de Computador